


Supernova

by moggcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, extremely sappy descriptions of beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggcat/pseuds/moggcat
Summary: Reader is Hux's date to the First Order Officer's Gala and the General is completely struck by her beauty - oneshot
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my friend Lissa (amadwomanrambles) on Tumblr, thank you so much!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

General Hux was a very private man, so your relationship rarely made much of an appearance outside of your shared quarters. This was about to change, however, with the upcoming Officer’s Gala. The event occurred every other cycle, and while you’d been before as a lower ranking officer, this was your first time attending not only as a major but as the girlfriend of one of the most respected men within the First Order. Knowing this, you took special care in picking your outfit. You knew that in addition to the hundreds of officers and staff at the Gala, your picture was sure to be taken and spread all across the HoloNet.

You weren’t particularly a fashion-forward person, since most days your wardrobe was confined to your dark grey uniform and impeccable hairstyle. However, you’d never say no to an opportunity to get a little dressed up and were excited for the opportunity to express yourself. You combed thousands of HoloNet shops and contacted countless tailors in the weeks leading up to the event before you finally settled on the perfect ensemble. You were so excited when it finally arrived and - while the sentiment was decidedly old fashioned, you couldn’t help it - you couldn’t wait for Hux to see how beautiful you knew you looked. 

When the day of the Gala finally arrived, you and Hux had both been working right up to the start of the event, so you’d have to arrive separately and meet each other there. You didn’t mind as it gave you a chance to get ready a while longer without feeling rushed. You were fortunate enough to be friendly with some of your coworkers with whom you all got ready in one of their rooms. After you’d been properly zipped and pinned and put together, it was time. 

Hux hadn’t needed too much time to get ready, so he’d already been at the Gala for a while making small talk with some other high ranking officers. His hair wasn’t much different than it was when he’d left for work that morning, only touched up just a bit, and his black suit was someone similar to his uniform. He was just about to pull out his datapad and make sure you were still coming when his attention was drawn to the entrance of the ship’s event hall. 

His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. He’d always known you were beautiful; he loved how your eyes reflected the stars from outside the viewport, how your smile could sneak into his brain and will him to smile back even when he didn’t want to, how the same uniform on every officer in the entire First Order somehow stood out on you, the dark grey complimenting your skin tone in a way he didn’t think dark grey even could. This was different. This was almost otherworldly. You no longer seemed to him a human - you were a goddess, an angel, a supernova taking a mortal form before his very eyes. General Hux had seen countless planets, species, cultures, and customs, but until now he’d never seen something so magnificent in all his life.

The crowd seemed to part for the two of you, though maybe that was his one-track mind disregarding every other person in the ballroom and leading him straight to you. His eyes never left yours for a moment until you were finally in his arms, at which point he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the experience, the feeling of your body against his, your scent and soft vibration when you sighed into his chest. As the music swelled and the you began to dance, the love flowing between the two of you was almost tangible. Hux felt at that moment that he was truly the luckiest being in the entire galaxy - and you felt just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks so so much for reading & please leave a comment/kudos if you're so inclined!!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @ runhbo & follow Lissa @ amadwomanrambles !!!


End file.
